The Matrix Side Story
by Hassaway
Summary: A side story of the Matrix following the crew of the Icarus, taking place through the events of Reloaded and Revoultions.


Please Read And Reply. This fic is rated PG-13. Enjoy!   
  
The Matrix Side Story   
  
Chapter One   
  
"Its unbelievable, and impossible." Said a voice.   
  
"Well, it's like Morpheus said. That's the way a machine would think." Said another, sounding much younger then the voice before.   
  
"A sentinel for every man, woman, and child?! How could fight a force of that size?" Said the first voice. The man who said that, walked inside of his ship...the Icarus. His name, Captain John Ender, mid forties. He talked to one of the youngest crew member, Shadow, early twenties. They had just returned from a meeting Captain Niobe had held, briefing them on the situation at hand. She told them that the Orsiris had found an army of sentinel's, digging...digging to zion.   
  
"The Orsiris taped it, sir. It's very much the truth." Shadow replied. Just then, a large, very muscular man walked in. Bald, and from Russian decent. His name was Diesel. He looked at them for a moment.   
  
"Sir, you better come look at this." He said, pointing towards the main deck, behind him. The captain looked at Shadow, and began to follow.   
  
"What is it?" He asked.   
  
"The Matrix...it's...I can't explain it, Geric can't either." He said, leading the way.   
  
"It better be good." He said, then turning around to see if Shadow was behind him, and he was. They walked into the main deck and saw Geric, their operator sitting their looking at a screen that the Matrix code went down.   
  
"What is it?" The Captain asked. Geric turned around and replied.   
  
"Yeah, well...ummm...look for yourself." Geric said, moving out of the way   
  
"What the hell?" He said looking at it.   
  
"After you guy's escaped from the meeting, Neo began to kick three agent's a**! Everyone got out safe." Geric said, looking at the screen.   
  
"I need to go in there." Shadow said. Fealiing somthing.   
  
"What?" Captain Ender asked.   
  
"I need to." Shadow said.   
  
"I think Shadow and I need to check it out then." Said a voice, a feminine voice. Out of the darkness of the ship came a woman. Her name was Fox, she was from Chinese decent.   
  
"I don't know about that sir." Geric shot back, giving Fox the evil eye.   
  
"No, we have orders to return to zion. I will not disobey them." Captain Ender said. Shadow looked in his eye's, he meant it. They were to go back to zion. Geric let out a deep breath. He was glad they were'nt going into the Matrix. Geric slowly looked at the screen one more time...   
  
*****   
  
"Finally, were home." Geric said, sitting in the cockpit of the Icarus. The doors of Zion began to open. The Icarus slowly flew into the docking bay. It slowly landed, then opened it's door's. Captain Ender walked out first, then Diesel right behind him. Shadow, Fox and Geric then came behind.   
  
Shadow looked around, it had been so long since they had last docked. Ahh, finally home at last. He looked around the docking bay, noticing that almost all the ship's were docked. Right then, he knew that Commander Lock had some sort of plan. A plan for stopping the machine's. Shadow did'nt care what it was, just as long as it worked.   
  
A solider approached Captain Ender quickly, whispering something in his ear. Shadow could'nt hear them. What were they saying? Just then, Captain Ender looked back at his crew.   
  
"Go rest, we will meet up later tonight." Captain Ender said. He shook his head to Diesel, he shook his head back. Captain Ender then began to follow the solider.   
  
"What's going on?" Fox asked Diesel. Diesel was Captain Ender's right hand man, and second in command of the Icarus. If anyone had the answers, it would be him.   
  
"Nothing of our concern for the moment. Now go get some rest, like the Captain said." Said Diesel, not looking at them. He was looking around the bay...thinking the same thing everyone else was thinking. Were was the Captain going?   
  
******   
  
"...and that is my plan for the counter strike." Commander Locke finished, sitting at his desk.   
  
"Were going to need all of our ships to do that." Captain Ender said to himself.   
  
"Yes I know, but Morhpeus is so caught up in that damn prophecy s***, that for some reason, he ordered a ship to stay behind." Locke said. From the look on his face, he seemed angry. "I'll just ask him when he docks..." Locke said to himself.   
  
"When does the counter strike begin, sir?" Captain Ender asked.   
  
"When all the ships are finished recharging. Well, that is all Captain Ender." Locke said, reaching out his hand so he can shake it. Captain Ender extended his hand also, and shook it. Captain Ender walked out of the room, thinking about if zion would make it through this. Could they win the war? Was the prophecy true? Is Neo the one? He was'nt sure, he just hoped so. That's all he could do, is hope.   
  
*****   
  
Shadow waited in the elevator, as it was going down. He stood there thinking about the machines. So many were coming for zion, thirsting for the blood. Their blood. He himself could'nt believe it, a twenty five million sentinels, digging down to zion. Zion, the last remaining human city. His home. He'd be crazy to let anyone to try and take it from him. He decided that moment, that he would protect zion...if it meant his life.   
  
The elevator, slowly stopped, opening it's doors. Shadow walked out, turning to the right. But his home was to the left. He continued to walk until he came to a door. He stopped and knocked on it. He waited for a few seconds, then the door opened, Fox standing there. Shadow dropped his stuff at the door, putting his arms around her, then kissing her.   
  
"When is the temple gathering?" Fox asked, in between the kiss's.   
  
"Later, tonight." Shadow replied, also in between the kiss's. He made his way down to her neck, he laughed and shut the door.   
  
******   
  
A Few Hours Later...   
  
"...I give you Morpheus." Councilor Hamann ended, moving out of the way, letting Morpheus speak. After the chants for Morpheus, he began. Shadow stood there, behind Fox. Diesel, beside him, and Captain Ender beside him. They stood there with all the other rebels, listening to Morpheus. Shadow really did'nt pay that much attention. Shadow looked around, he saw Commander Locke, and not far from him, Captain Niobe. He wandered were Neo was. He looked for him, but no sign.   
  
"...because I believe in something you do not? Not only, because the path that lays ahead of me. But, the path that lays behind me. I remember for 100 years we fought this war..." Morpheus went on with his speech. Shadow stood there trying to listen, but he just could'nt. Their were to many things on his mind. Then a thought popped in to his head. What if anything ever happened to Fox? He would he do with out her? He also made another promise that day, that she would never get hurt. He vowed to protect her.   
  
And suddenly Morpheus began to shout louder in his speech. After he had just finished, the loud noise of the drum could be heard through out the temple. Everyone began to dance, not caring. Shadow knew, that the machines would find a way, they always did. Always.   
  
"Im not much of a dancer." Fox said, looking out in the crowd. Shadow looked at her, then was caught by her beauty, he stood there speech less. "Shadow?"   
  
"What? Oh, me either." Shadow said, quickly looking away, into the crowd. Fox smiled, then went up to him. She put his arms around herself, then put her arms around him. She looked up at Shadow and said.   
  
"I love you"   
  
Shadow looked down at her, smiled, then kissed her on the forehead...holding her tighter.   
  
"I love you too, I love you too."   
  
*****   
  
Later that night...   
  
Captain Ender stood outside his room, talking to his crew. Geric, leaning on his door that was right beside Captains. Diesel, standing in front of Captain, with his hands behind his back. Shadow was standing behind Fox, listening to him.   
  
"The counter strike begins after all the ships are recharged. But, I'm going to request that we be sent out before the strike, to find ceartian pipleines to began the strike." Captain Ender said.   
  
"Well, If were going out there, may I jack into the Matrix?" Shadow asked.   
  
"Why?" Captain Ender asked, looking upset.   
  
"I'm not sure. Something is telling me to." Shadow replied. Captain Ender said nothing. He only took a deep breath and let it out. Shadow knew that meant no. But he had to get in there. He had to.   
  
"I'll ask tomorrow." Captain Ender said ending the conversation.   
  
"I doubt he'll say yes." Geric said, opening his door.   
  
"We can try." Diesel said. Captain Ender agreed then went back to his room. Diesel walked back to his room, and Fox and Shadow walked back to her room. Geric slowly entered his room, shaking his head.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
